Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim
Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim (pl. Kieszonkowy przewodnik po Cesarstwie, Trzecia Edycja: Skyrim) – trzecia edycja Pocket Guide opisująca Skyrim. Treść Oryginał= Skyrim is the northern province of Tamriel, a land of breathtaking beauty and lethal winters. It is one of the ancient seats of power in the Empire and well-populated by the Nords. As if to compensate for their freezing environment, the Nords are famously hot-blooded and the political climate can be as shifting and dangerous as the winds. History Looking at virtually any vista in Skyrim, one is looking at the remains of a battlefield. The great Aedric cataclysms that brought Tamriel into existence in primeval times seems to have spent most of their fury in this northern land. Vast majestic mountain ranges form the spiny twisted backbone of the province and one can hear echoes of the early Nedic people's battle cries whistling in the winds of the valleys. Tradition has it that the first humans came to Tamriel from the continent of Atmora in ancient days. It was a not a single invasion but a series of them over hundreds of years, creating many different Nedic cultures, the new-arrived Atmorans always clashing with the generations that had already established themselves. The region around Saarthal in the high northern coastal mountains exchanged hands many times, becoming more powerful and more permanent, like the Nords themselves, by adversity. In addition to fighting one another, the Nedic people faced off against a new enemy, the Aldmer. The struggles between the two - prototypical men and prototypical elves - continues in some form or another to this very day, as the Nedic people became the Nords, Imperials, and Bretons, and the Aldmer became the Ayleid, Altmer, Dwemer, Chimer, Dunmer, and Bosmer. Out of this time also rose one of the most legendary of all Tamrielic figures, Ysgramor, from whom all Nordic kings are descended. Spreading out from the north, Ysgramor's clan stretched its arms, proving that no ancient force was more fearsome than the Nords. In the 113th year of the First Era, the entirety of modern Skyrim was under the reign of King Harald, and still, it continued to expand. Leaving their snowy valleys and mountains, the Nords attacked the Dwemer of neighbouring Resdayn, the Altmer and Bretons of High Rock and lent aid to the rising slave rebellion in Cyrodiil which was to end the Ayleid rule of the south. In the centuries that followed, Skyrim expanded and contracted as battles were won and lost. Though Cyrodiil was considered a separate domain, the Nords and the early Imperials formed a loose alliance against their elven opponents, their cultures mixing together, creating the foundations of modern day Aedric worship. Yet Skyrim remained the dominant human nation in Tamriel until it was torn apart by rivalries within the Ysgramor clan. As individual chieftains fought each other, Skyrim gradually lost her holdings in present day Morrowind and High Rock, and certain localities in Skyrim became independent kingdoms. For brief periods, one ruler has managed to unite all of Skyrim, but the Nord character is one essentially of conflict, and the confederacies never last. The Cyrodilic Empire and later the Septim Empire was able to take advantage of this tendency and recruit the warlike Nords to their side before they became a force of the opposition. In the third era, if Cyrodiil has been the heart of the Empire, Skyrim has been its strong arm. The greatest threat to the Empire's unity occurred in the 120th year, when the so-called Wolf Queen of Solitude, Potema, aunt of the Empress Kintyra, launched a rebellion that became a blood civil war. Though it was eventually quelled, the repercussions are evident to this day. There is a strong underground movement called the Horme that believes Potema and her deposed son of Uriel III to be the last of Tiber Septim's true blood and under that principle lead raids against Imperial interests in the province. Under the Imperial Simulacrum of Jagar Tharn, cold animosities between the kingdoms of Skyrim and their neighbors in High Rock and Hammerfell were fanned into the fire of war. Upon the true Emperor's return to his throne, this war ended, but not before Skyrim had reasserted itself on territory it had not held since the 1st Era. Current Events The War of Bend'r-Mahk increased the territory that is considered Skyrim considerably, allowing the Nordic counts to swallow up many miles of eastern High Rock and Hammerfell. Resistance by the Bretons and the Redguards is feeble in the cities of Jehenna and Elinhir, and more active in the border zones of the countryside. The city-state of Dragonstar continues to be divided into western and eastern sections, walled off from one another, each with its own government, and each with an atmosphere of mistrust and fear. There are few days without an act of terror from one resistance group or another, though, so far little territory has changed hands since the days of the Imperial Simulacrum. Solitude, always one of the richest and most influential counties in Skyrim, has grown ever more powerful, controlling much of the northern coastline following King Thian's alliance by marriage with Macalla, the Queen of Dawnstar. It has sought to expand its influence further by annexing several former Imperial fiefs, such as the island of Rosacrea, ruled directly by the Emperor since Uriel V conquered it in the 271st year. It has begun sponsoring exploratory missions even farther from the mainland into the misty waters of the Sea of Ghosts. Winterhold, Solitude's ancient rival, has also experienced a renaissance of power and influence. Refugees from Morrowind, far from burdening the eastern city, have brought with them new ideas, enriching her culture and stimulating its old mercantile spirit. Scholars from all over Tamriel have descended on the county since it became home to the Ysmir Collective, a library rescued from destruction in the east, and the cornerstone of academic life at the College of Winterhold. Hrothgar and Whiterun have not been as fortunate as their coastal northern cousins. A dynastic feud, attacks by Horme bandits and frost trolls, and a series of annihilating winters of alternating floods, droughts, and fires has crippled the area that was once considered the Imperial City of Skyrim. The population blamed and then curiously exalted the leader of the local witches' coven, Jsashe, a self-proclaimed priestess of Lorkhan. The Witch-Queen of Whiterun, as she is called, now wields effective control of the county, though her magic has not brought it prosperity as of yet. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Skyrim to północna prowincja Tamriel, ziemia zapierającego dech w piersiach piękna i zabójczych zim. Jest to jedno ze starożytnych miejsc mocy w Cesarstwie, zaludnione głównie przez Nordów. Jako rekompensata za mroźne środowisko, Nordzi są sławni ze swej "gorącej krwi", a ich polityka może być tak niebezpieczna jak wiatry. Historia Szukając jakiegokolwiek horyzontu w Skyrim, jeden wydaje się być związany z polem bitwy. Wielke Aedryczne kataklizmy, które sprawiły, że Tmariel zaczęło żyć w pradawnych czasach, wyżyły się najbardziej na tej północnej krainie. Ogromne, majestatyczne łańcuchy górskie tworzą zakręcony kręgosłup prowincji i jeszcze można wśród nich usłyszeć echa bitew ludzi Nedycznych, gwiżdżące wiatrem w dolinach. Tradycja głosi, że pierwsi ludzie przybyli do Tamriel z kontynentu Atmora w starożytnych czasach. Nie była to pojedyncza inwazja, lecz wiele ich w ciągu ponad stu lat, tworząc wiele innych Nedycznych kultur. Nowo przybyli Atmorańczycy zawsze łączyli się z gatunkami, które się osiedliły. Region wokół Saarthal w wysokich, północnych górach zmieniało ręce wiele razy, stając się bardziej potężnym, jak sami Nordowie. Ponadto, oprócz walki ze sobą, Nede zyskali nowego wroga, rasę Aldmerów. Walki pomiędzy dwoma gatunkami - ludźmi i elfami - kontynuowany były aż po dziś dzień, jako iż Nede stali się Nordami, Cesarskimi i Bretonami, a Aldmerowie Ayleidami, Altmerami, Dwemerami, Chimerami, Dunmerami i Bosmerami. W dodatku, w tamtych czasach wyrosła jedna z najbardziej znanych figur Tamriel, Ysgramor, którego potomkami są wszyscy nordyccy królowie. Rozprzestrzeniając się z północy, klan Ysgramora rozwinął swe wpływy, tym samym sprawiając, że Nordowie byli najbardziej przerażającą, starożytną siłą. W 113 roku Pierwszej Ery, całość Skyrim przeszła pod panowanie króla Haralda i nadal się rozwijała. Pozostawiając swe śnieżne doliny i góry, Nordowie zaatakowali Dwemerów z sąsiedniego Resdayn, Altmerów i Bretonów z Wysokiej Skały. Przy tym, Nordowie pomagali powstającej rebelii niewolniczej w Cyrodiil, która miała na celu zakończyć rządy Ayleidów na południu. W następnych latach, Skyrim rozrosło i toczyło wiele bitew. Mimo tego, iż Cyrodiil było wteedy uznawane z oddzielną domenę, Nordowie i wcześni Cesarscy zawiązali sojusz przeciwko elfickim przeciwnikom, przy okazji łącząc swe kultury i tworząc fundamenty współczesnej religii Dziewięciu Bóstw. Nordowie ciągle byli dominującym narodem w Tamriel aż do wybuchu Wojny Sukcesyjnej w Skyrim. Sprawiła ona, że Nordowie stracili ziemie na terenach dzisiejszego Morrowind i Wysokiej Skały, a niektóre części Skyrim stały się oddzielnymi, niepodległymi królestwami. W końcu, udało się komuś zjednoczyć całe Skyrim, ale prawdziwy charakter Nordów zanikł. Pierwsze Cesarstwo i późniejsze drugie wykorzystały to i zaczęły rekrutować nordów by walczyli po ich stronie. W Trzeciej Erze, gdy Cyrodiil było sercem Cesarstwa, Skyrim było jego silną ręką. Największe zagrożenie dla jedności Cesarstwa pojawiło się w 120 roku Trzeciej Ery, gdy "Wilcza Królowa Samotnii", Potema, ciotka Kintyry Septim, rozpoczęła rebelię która przerodziła się w krwawą wojnę domową, "Wojnę o Czerwony Diament". Mimo, iż rebelia szybko została stłumiona, jej efekty są widoczne po dziś dzień. Do dziś istnieje silna, podziemna organizacja zwana "Horme", która uważa, że Potema i jej syn Uriel Septim III byli ostatnimi, prawdziwymi potomkami Tibera Septima. Horme prowadzi działania mające na celu osłabiać Cesarstwo i jego wpływy w innych prowincjach. W czasach gdy Jagar Tharn podszywał się pod obecnego Cesarza, stosunki pomiędzy Skyrim i jego sąsiadami z Wysokiej Skały i Hammerfell stały się chłodne i nieprzyjemne, co wywołało Bend'r-mahk, poważną wojnę pomiędzy tymi prowincjami. Gdy tylko prawdziwy Cesarz powrócił, wojna się zakończyła, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy Skyrim umocniło się na dawno straconych terenach. Bieżące wydarzenia Wojna Bend'r-mahk znacznie powiększyła terytorium Skyrim, pozwalając Nordom zająć wiele terenów wschodniego Hammerfell i Wysokiej Skały. Opór Bretonów i Redgardów był słaby w miastach Jehenna i Elinhir, zaś bardziej aktywny przy granicach prownicji. Miasto Smoczej Gwiazdy pozostało podzielone na części wschodnią i zachodnią, oddzielone od siebie. Każda z nich posiadała własny rząd, przy czym oba z nich wprowadzały tylko atmosferę strachu i podejrzliwości. Mało było dni bez aktów terroryzmów przeprowadzonych przez którąś z tych grup. Jeśli chodzi o tereny, nie było prawie żadnych zmian w tej sprawie od czasów zbrodni Jagara Tharna. Samotnia, zawsze jedno z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych miast w Skyrim, urosła w siłę i objęła kontrolę nad dużą częścią północnej granicy prowincji. Miasto chciało rozwinąć swoje wpływy jeszcze dalej, zajmując parę niegdysiejszych terenów Cesarstwa, np. wyspy Rosacrea, która była zarządzana przez Cesarstwo od kiedy Uriel Septim V zajął ją w 271 roku. Samotnia sponsorowała także wyprawy na mgliste wody Morza Duchów, których celem było odkrywanie nowych lądów. Zimowa Twierdza, odwieczny rywal Samotnii, również powiększyła swoją władzę i wpływy. Uchodźcy z Morrowind przynieśli ze sobą masę nowych pomysłów, wzbogacając kulturę miasta i odnawiając jego kupieckiego ducha. Uczeni z całego Tamriel zaczęli przybywać do kraju od kiedy w mieście powstała Akademia Magów. Hrothgar i Biała Grań nie były tak fortunne, jak ich północni kuzyni. Wojna pomiędzy dynastiami, ataki bandytów i śnieżnych trolli oraz serie niszczycielskich zim przynoszących powodzie, susze i pożary uszkodziły tereny, które niegdyś były uznawane Cesarskim Miastem Skyrim. Tamtejsza ludność obwiniała przywódczynię lokalnego sabatu czarownic, Jsashe, samozwańczą kapłankę Lorkhana. Czarodziejska Królowa Białej Grani, jak ją nazywano, włada teraz tymi terenami, choć jej magia nadal nie przywróciła im dawnej chwały. Nawigacja it:Guida Tascabile all'Impero, Terza Edizione: Skyrim Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia Kategoria:Pocket Guide - Trzecia Edycja